nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinn Fuma
'Basic Information (continued)' 'Background Information' At the academy, Shinn's scores were nowhere near the top but he wasn't anywhere near the bottom either. He was well liked in the academy and would sometimes get roped into pranks or good deeds by the groups of friends he held while in the academy, which lead to his being on both sides of the coin. After becoming a genin, he quickly became known for his use of knife and wire combat, which helped get him the funds for his Suzaku Feathers and Seiryu Whiskers. As someone from the Fuma clan, he holds up a great deal of respect for the tools he uses and has a reputation for sometimes trying to conserve his thrown weapons instead of actually THROWING them like he is supposed to. Now as a chunin, Shinn has begun to get over that habit and has become much more efficient as a chunin despite not having an official team (he usually gets stuck with whoever needs him or sent off on his own to get in over his head). 'Personality and Behavior' Shinn is someone who tries to have no qualms about what he is doing or tries to avoid doing things to avoid getting in over his head (which he usually does). If assigned to save a cat, he will likely stumble across a drug smuggling ring. This has given him such a "sunny" disposition about any job and a slight reluctance to do it. He tends to have a sarcastic bordering on the scathing attitude toward his own bad luck but will still get the job done just for the sake of getting it the hell over with. Shinn's ideals on allies and enemies are there are no hard feelings for who is an enemy even if they were an ally, but they might become a target later. When out on a mission, Shinn can be quite crass and foul mouthed against targets. Usually peppering in minor to major insults directed toward or directly about the intended target (should that target be a hostile enemy). This is just an effort to get a rise out of the person in question and get them angry so he can get his job over with and go back to goofing off. Though in the face of victory, he will take credit where credit is due (sometimes too much). Appearance Shinn is normally idtentified by his cinnamon brown hair and hazel eyes. He also wears full length pants that boast zippers on the knee regions to convert to shorts or hide weaponry in. He favors tops that have long sleeves or no sleeves at all along with elbow length gloves regardless and sleeveless overcoats. He also enjoys wearing knit caps. Motto Can I catch a break once? Just ONCE?! No? Okay, just-just wanted to clear things up so everyone knows I can't catch a break. Usually just "Give me a break!" Statsbook Roleplaying Library (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays: ''' '''Approved by: BASEDGODSENJU |}